<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Developing Games and Feelings by Honey_Cherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960070">Developing Games and Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cherry/pseuds/Honey_Cherry'>Honey_Cherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestfriend Edge, Cinnamon rolls arent dumb/ignorant, Depends cuz this is my first fic, F/M, Female Reader, Freeform, Grillby is an ex, I might not do Smut, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive skellies, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is kinda rich, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Surface stuff, Youre a landlady now, did it for jelly skelz, fluff and shenanigans, slow slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cherry/pseuds/Honey_Cherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of your parents, you moved out of your house to the neighbouring City where you worked as an independent game developer.<br/>As soon as your lease finished, you went back home only to realize it wasn't empty.<br/>Who are they and what's going to happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140">Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise">Tyrant_Tortoise</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fic so I'm still kinda testing the waters and experimenting.<br/>I might not be able to do some character justice but I hope I can improve on writing stuff like these.</p><p>Feel free to suggest, criticize, and throw temmie flakes at me.<br/>I'll make sure to read and use it to make this fic better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's already been 2 years and your lease has finally expired, not that it mattered though. <br/>
You’ve been meaning to leave this place because of how rude and how most people here liked meddling in your business. The lack of privacy, despite the walls around you, made you feel unsafe. The only good thing here was the cheap rent that, now that you thought about it, wasn’t really worth it. <br/>
You didn’t have a problem financially but you were earning for expensive gears and you didn't want to use the money your parents left you with for your own stuff. </p><p>After finishing loading up your belongings in the trunk of your car, you dusted off your black shirt and green jogging pants. You didn’t really bother to change your clothes since you work at home. You rarely went out and whenever you did, it's just to go out to buy groceries. There isn’t much for you to bring besides all your personal items, computers and tech stuff but there's nobody here that you can trust to help you carry your things so it took you the whole afternoon. It would have been better if you packed early but instead you played your game all morning. (I cant help it! I needed to know the ending!).<br/>
It was already sunset and the air is getting cooler so you wore your comfy blood orange sweater. The weather has been a moody bitch at night and you're not planning to get sick. </p><p>You then sat in the driver's seat inside your black chevy. It was an expensive looking car so you had to leave it somewhere else and walked the rest of the way to this apartment. The car was a present from your late parents on your 18th birthday and one of the few things they left you with since their passing. Thankfully, your monster friend always tried to walk you home to make sure you’re safe.</p><p>The engine roared to life, its destination set for the mansion that your family owned at the city of Ebbot. <br/>
After the death of your parents, you inherited it but moved away because it just reminded you about them and the depression was too much to bear. You clutched the key attached to your necklace and returned your focus on the road.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m coming home, mom and dad"</p><p>The trip was going to take around an hour so you opened the bluetooth of your radio to connect to your phone. The speakers were blaring music and it was enough to take your mind off things while you drive. <br/>
You turned it down whenever you took a few stops for bathroom breaks and to buy stuff from 7-11 but turn it back on when you're back on the road.</p><p>As you were reaching the estate, your favorite song popped up. It was a fan made song about skeletons from the game you made. It is always a delight to see fans being creative whether it's in the game or in other forms of expression.</p><p>You sang along until you finally parked in front of the house. You went to the trunk of your car to take out some priority items like your clothes and make-up bag. </p><p>As soon as the song ended, you turned off the radio then the car. The cold air made you shiver and it made your exhaustion more apparent so you rushed to the door and opened it with your key.</p><p>The place was dark but had enough moonlight for you to be able to see where you're going. You vaguely spot the couch and headed towards it and, putting bags on the side, not noticing someone staring at you from the darkness. </p><p>You let your body slump over, your face down on one of its pillows. For a moment, you thought you felt it stiffen but decided to ignore it. <br/>
The pillow smelled like barbecue sauce and campfire. It’s an odd smell to feel comfort from but you weren't complaining. </p><p>-----------------</p><p><br/>
Morning came and the house was noisy. Incoherent conversation and unfamiliar voices filled the room so you shuffled further into the hoodie of the still sleeping skeleton beside you.</p><p>“MUTT, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO REFRAIN FROM BRINGING YOUR WHORES OUTSIDE YOUR BED! KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING HABITS WHERE I CAN'T SEE THEM!”</p><p>“m'lord, she's not---"</p><p>“SILENCE MUTT! I WANT YOU TO GET RID OF HER RIGHT NOW OR I SHALL DO IT MYSELF.”</p><p>You couldn’t sleep through the yelling voice near you. It’s probably one of your noisy neighbor yelling at their spouse again. The two voices stopped as you slowly sat up and took in your surroundings. <br/>
Right, you were in your family's house. When your eyes landed on the scowling skeleton in front of you, it took you a few good seconds before you realize what you’re staring at. The moment you did, you screamed on top of your lungs and running towards your bag and took out your pepper spray. The loud skeleton before you had scars on his left eye and sharp teeth. He was wearing a red scarf and some sort of black armor that only reaches his torso, showing his spine which is covered in black skin tight clothing. He also had black leather pants and tall red boots. In summary, he looked like a kid who took his dad's credit card and splurged it in Hot Topic clothes and cosplay armor.</p><p>“I KNOW I, THE MALEVOLENT BLACK, CAN BE VERY FRIGHTENING, HUMAN. BUT I NEED YOU TO LEAVE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY"</p><p>“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?!”</p><p>You yelled as you pointed the pepper spray in their direction. Your voice seemed to have attracted more of them and they all looked at you in confusion except for the skeleton in front of you that was staring you down like you insulted him and his ancestors.</p><p>“m'lord, please-"</p><p>Someone called. It was another skeleton sitting upright in the couch you just slept from. He had a black jacket with an orange fur lining the hood and a orange turtleneck along with black jogging pants that had orange accents. A notable feature he had was those 2 gold teeth where his fangs would be.</p><p>“SHUT UP, MUTT! WHAT ON ASGORE'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HUMAN. WE ARE THE ONES THAT RESIDE HERE.”</p><p>“What? No! This is my house and you’re all tresspassing!  Go away or I‘m calling the cops!”</p><p>“THAT LOUSY GROUP OF WEAKLINGS THAT YOU HUMANS CALL COPS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. NOW CEASE THIS RIDICULOUS THREATS AND LEAVE!</p><p>Before you can reach towards the phone on your pocket, you felt a bony hand grip yours. You looked at whoever was holding you and gave out a surprised yelp.</p><p>“hey now, let’s calm down and talk this out.”</p><p>It was another skeleton but he wasn't as loud as the one still gritting his teeth at you. This one is wearing a blue jacket and black basketball shorts that had white lines on each side. Your voice got stuck on your throat. His deep voice made you shiver but you don’t know if it was fear or something else. You pocketed your pepper spray and just nodded at him. He led you to the kitchen away from the other rowdy skeleton. He must’ve signalled something to the others because they went away, along with the two that you just confronted, leaving only the both of you sitting face to face on the kitchen island.</p><p>Your mind was still dazed from all the things that just happened, your sleepy state not helping in keeping you from panicking.</p><p>“kid, you ok?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh.. yeah. I just need some water.”</p><p>He went and took a cup of water, then gave it to you. With your thirst quenched and voice less hoarse, you took a deep breath and spoke.</p><p>“Thanks. What's your name?”</p><p>“its sans, sans aster.”</p><p>“I'm Y/N L/N. And if you don’t believe I own this place, I have the copy of the title and documents with me if you would like to see.</p><p>“n- no need.. i believe ya, kid”</p><p>Your brows furrowed when he called you kid but didn't comment on it. The expression you made must've made Sans more nervous. His smile was strained and he was visibly sweating. You currently didn't have enough brain capacity to guess how skeletons can sweat. 'Yep, gonna save that question for future me'</p><p>“So how did you find this place? Our land is pretty big and it's covered in forestry, I’m surprised you were able to get here. A lot of people would get lost without help from my fa- me..” </p><p>He scratched the back of his neck trying not to meet your eyes.</p><p>“we.. uh... we were looking for a place and we came across this house. we actually got lost and just stumbled on it when we were supposed to be leaving the area...”</p><p>You weren’t really paying any attention to what he's saying as you drank your water. 
You can sympathize with their situation and they seemed to have kept the place in good condition anyway so you aren't going to hold it against them. You didn’t really need his explanation, it's just that his voice somehow calms you enough to think a bit clearly. Not that you're gonna admit that, they're still strangers after all but they don't seem to be bad people.<br/>
You've met monsters before. Hell, you even dated one. They've been around 3 years now and monsters in general were good people. Still, You have never seen a lot of the same kind gathered in one place, the sight felt like you were in a dungeon game.</p><p>“What do you suggest we do about this then?”</p><p>You looked at him with a brow raised while waiting for his answer. When it seemed like he couldnt give any answer, you stood up and it snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Look, I'm still sleepy and I came here in the middle of the night. Right now, I am forgiving...all this. Let's just discuss this further later when I’m well rested.”</p><p>“wait, really?”</p><p>“You want me to take it back?”</p><p>“wha-- no! of course not!”</p><p>The moment he saw your teasing smirk, his neutral grin curled into a more genuine smile. You went towards the bags you left in the living room while Sans just followed behind.<br/>
It was just you and him in the mansion for a few hours. This might be a good time for you to finally rest in peace. You checked your phone before pocketing it. It was 6:00 am.. too early for all of this and everything is just happening so fast. </p><p>“So, how many are you guys in total?”</p><p>“there's eight boneheads livin here. why?”</p><p>“I’m thinking of how many rooms there are that I can use. Since there's 3 left, I’m gonna knock down a wall to make my room wider for my workstation”</p><p>“we kept all the rooms clean but there aren’t any extra beds on the remaining rooms.”</p><p>“Oh bummer.... well, I can’t crash on the couch again. Mr. Death stare might actually drag me out when he sees me.”</p><p>Sans chuckled and led you to the empty rooms at the west wing. You looked around and decided which ones you'll be refurbishing. The only problem now is where you'll sleep. You thought about last night and recalled that there as someone else in the couch with you. 'So that would mean...'. You blushed at the realization. <br/>
You coughed to hide your embarrassment.</p><p>*ahem*<br/>
“So where am I going to sleep? In your closet?”</p><p>Before you can process what you just said, Sans' cheekbones turned a light shade of blue.
You just hid your face behind your hands.</p><p>“Oh. My. Stars. It was supposed to be a joke about skeletons in the closet, now I just sound like a pervert"</p><p>You groaned. It's like a rolling stone once you start getting embarrassed, you just end up putting yourself up for even more of it. Sans just laughed with mirt, you can almost feel his baritone voice vibrate under your skin. You've always been a sucker for deep voices like that and would enjoy it if that laugh wasn't from you putting your foot in your mouth.</p><p>“okay. but seriously, y/n. I don't always use my room so you can use it. I'll crash on the couch when I need a nap.”</p><p>“But it’s your room, Sans. You can sleep there  whenever you need to. Just put a pillow between us or something.”</p><p>You yawned. You felt your body getting a bit heavy so you followed him to his room which was beside the room you chose. Sans helped you settle in your bags inside his closet and you flopped to the bed. It smelled like coffee and vanilla with a hint of.... ketchup?</p><p>“Goodnight, Sans. I’ll ketchup with you later.”</p><p>It really seemed like you were tired. The thing that let you stay awake a while back was probably just adrenaline and now that it died down, you were asleep in just seconds. You didn’t see the smile on Sans face as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Rolled a 4 for Honey, You Got Lemons Instead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet Papyrus and the swap brothers.</p>
<p>Things go sour but you got a Pup! Or was it a Mutt?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for uploadiny thjs late. I had this chapter already written out since last week but I kept tweaking it.</p>
<p>Anyways, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you finally woke up, it was already late afternoon and you were really hungry. You went to the bathroom first to clean up along with some fresh clothes and bathroom supplies you took from your bag. After washing your face and brushing your teeth, you wore your red turtleneck along with a pair of black leggings and settled all your items back at sans' room on the empty table. Tying your h/c in a messy bun, you proceeded downstairs.<br/>
 <br/>
You saw 2 skeletons on the couch playing Mario Cart. The one on the lead was a tall skeleton wearing a sweater that had 'Bad boys' scribbled out with a marker and was replaced by 'Good Skelly'. They were playing with Sans who had a toothy grin on his face and was barely playing. He then noticed you leaning on an armchair.</p>
<p>“knock knock.”</p>
<p>“Who's there?”</p>
<p>“teacher"</p>
<p>“Teacher who?”</p>
<p>“teacher sleep well?”</p>
<p>You giggled and before you can answer, the skeleton beside him shouted.</p>
<p>“BROTHER! DON’T CORRUPT THE HUMAN OWNER WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!”</p>
<p>He paused the game and came closer to you. His towering height would’ve intimidated you if it weren’t for his sweet smile. His loud voice, unlike the boisterous Mr. Deathstare’s, was pleasant and playful.</p>
<p>“I'm assuming Sans have already spread the news then. And you are?”</p>
<p>“IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN OWNER. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”</p>
<p>“You can just call me Y/n, Papyrus. It's a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“WELL OF COURSE, IT IS ALWAYS A PLEASURE TO MEET THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”</p>
<p>His scarf was suddenly flowing in the wind. You were sure that there was no breeze inside the room. There was also a small orange blush on his cheekbones which you found adorable on him and it reminded you of tangerines. <br/>
Speaking of food.....</p>
<p>“By the way, would it be alright if I take some food from your pantry? I'll pay for it. I'm just too hungry to go to the grocery.”</p>
<p>“go ahead, kid. ya don’t need to pay for it?”</p>
<p>“BUT DO WE HAVE ANYTHING IN THE PANTRY, BROTHER?”</p>
<p>“probably. we didn't cook since we were busy the whole week and just bought takeouts. but if you do see something there, feel free to use it.”</p>
<p>“Alright."</p>
<p>Papyrus scratched his face. He was probably embarrassed. You can understand though; you had those days that having a cooked meal is just too much effort after work. <br/>
The three of you headed to check the walk-in pantry right before the entrance of the kitchen.<br/>
There was a pack of tomato sauce, a half block of cheese, store-bought taco shells, and ground beef. They also had two bags of bread and a can of mushrooms which was a great plus.</p>
<p>As you and the brothers left the pantry to go inside the kitchen, you stood there stunned at its state. The walls behind it was scorched black, there were glitters stuck to it, and the counters near it had red sauce and grease stains. </p>
<p>“sorry 'bout the kitchen, y/n. our brothers had recipes they like to stick to. i'd like to taco bout it but there's just too many pastabilities. this scene is probably gonna lasagne mind.”</p>
<p>Sans pointed out his puns as if to rub salt on the wound (oh stars, it's contagious). Both you and Papyrus just deadpanned at him while he snickered. After a few seconds though, you broke into giggles and Papyrus was trying to hide his obvious smile.</p>
<p>“I'M SORRY, Y/N. WE TRIED TO CLEAN IT BUT IT WON'T COME OFF.”</p>
<p>“It's alright. I’ll deal with it later... probably.</p>
<p>You just shrugged and placed the items on the table. Luckily, you've had enough experience as a kid in cleaning the stoves from your failed dishes. <br/>
But that's something that you'd have to deal later. Right now, all you need is to cut the ingredients, spread the stuff on the bread and put them in the toaster. <br/>
'Where are all the knives?' Your question was quickly answered as Papyrus handed you the cutting board and the knife.</p>
<p>“WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO MAKE, Y/N? I WOULD HAVE SUGGESTED FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI BUT...nyeheh...”</p>
<p>“aha..ha..ha. I'm making Pizza Toasts. Let's make that next time when there's less mess on the stove. ”</p>
<p>Sans who was snoozing on the counter opened an eye socket to look over the both of you and smirked.</p>
<p>“yeah paps, next thyme—”</p>
<p>“Sans, if I hear you pun one more time, I'm stuffing this uncooked meat inside your mouth.”</p>
<p>“woah! hey! i'll stop.”</p>
<p>He raised his arms up in surrender but his smug smile was still plastered on his face.<br/>
All the attention was redirected to the sudden sound of the doorbell. Papyrus excused himself and headed to the door as you continued to prepare your food, making extras for them. </p>
<p>“Y/N! THESE ARE OUR c-COUSINS THAT LIVE HERE WITH US!”</p>
<p>“HELLO, HUMAN! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY FROM THE SWAP CLAN! AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER, STRETCH!”</p>
<p>“sup.”</p>
<p>The one who introduced themselves as Blueberry had a blue scarf and grey clothes and his brother Stretch wore an orange jacket and black cargo pants. Blue went around the kitchen island to come near you and held your left hand.<br/>
You notice Stretch and Sans tense up. It was very brief that if you hadn’t been paying attention, you would have missed it entirely. Your eyes followed what they were staring at and saw it was your right hand which was still holding the knife. You placed it down and faced blue instead.<br/>
His eyelights were in shape of blue stars as they looked back at your nervous face.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you both. I'm Y/n.”</p>
<p>Blue noticed your uncomfortable expression so he changed the topic, pointing over the ingredients scattered on the counter and your premade toasts that was already in the pan. </p>
<p>“WHAT ARE YOU MAKING, Y/N?”</p>
<p>“Just toast with some extra toppings.”</p>
<p>“WOWIE, Y/N! IT LOOKS GREAT! WE SHOULD DEFINETELY MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS!”</p>
<p>“Maybe next time, Blueberry. We already have food for the moment and we need to go to the grocery for supply.”</p>
<p>“YES. WE ALSO HAVE TO DO FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI FIRST ANYWAY!.”</p>
<p>Blue pouted at you. It was adorable but you can’t really do much when you already agreed to cook with Papyrus. Something told you that both of them are going to be as uhm... ‘passionate' as your other friend.</p>
<p>“How about this, we do both next week. We can have both anyway.”</p>
<p>“GREAT IDEA! WE CAN SHARE CULINARY SECRETS! RIGHT,YOU BLUE?</p>
<p>“MWEHEHEHEH AN ASTOUNDING PROPOSITION! AND CAN I JUST SAY, YOU ARE VERY PRETTY MISS Y/N!”</p>
<p>“PRETTY? I'D SAY BEAUTIFUL IS MORE APPROPRIATE.”</p>
<p>Papyrus retorted playfully but it was still enough to feel happy as you continued to put the food in the oven. Sans and Stretch seemed to have disappeared so you turned your focus on the two flirty skeletons watching beside you.</p>
<p>“Well, aren't you both such a charmer.”</p>
<p>“AH, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT ONE TO LIE.”</p>
<p>“SO IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!”</p>
<p>“Aww, thank you, guys.”</p>
<p>“THEN... WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME, PRETTY Y/N?”</p>
<p>'Wow, that escalated quickly', you thought. You weren’t exactly looking for a partner and you just met him just seconds ago. You weren’t opposed to dating though.</p>
<p>“That is very flattering of you, Blue. Maybe when we’re both more acquainted with each other.”</p>
<p>“HOW ABOUT ME THEN, Y/N?”</p>
<p>“The same goes for you, Papyrus. I mean, I’m not refusing any of you but I just met the both of you today. Although, I would admit that it's an honour to be asked to be a datemate to gentlemen such as yourselves.”</p>
<p>They both puffed up their chests in pride and it made you giggle. How skeletons can become cute is beyond you. 'Too precious!' It may have been their enthusiasm and bright personality but sure enough, you three got along fast. <br/>
They peppered you with questions about yourself and you answered happily. They were more excited to answer questions about themselves though, so you asked them about their hobbies. Turns out they loved puzzles, most especially making them. But when you heard they scattered various trap puzzles in the estate grounds, you got curious and concerned.</p>
<p>You then heard the a ding and you took the pans out and put in another batch.</p>
<p>“Have some, boys. It’s still hot so be careful.”</p>
<p>You placed it down and took your own, passing your toast to each hand as you blew on it to cool. Papyrus and Blue ate theirs like they didn't feel the heat.</p>
<p>“THESE ARE REALLY GOOD, Y/N!”</p>
<p>Papyrus gleefully praised while Blue continued to eat his. You took out 2 plates to separate some for the others and for yourself.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Feel free to grab more, just make sure to leave some for the rest. I’ll be taking mine to Sans' room.”</p>
<p>“ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH SANS?”</p>
<p>You sputtered at the suggestive sound of what Blue just said. You cleared your throat as to hide your surprise.</p>
<p>“Y-yes. I'm currently staying in his room since I still need to get my room ready.”</p>
<p>“YOU CAN STAY IN MY ROOM, PRETTY Y/N.”</p>
<p>“YOU'RE WELCOME IN MINE TOO. WE CAN EVEN HAVE A SLEEPOVER AT THE GREAT PAPYRUS' ROOM!”</p>
<p>While they argued as to where the surprise sleepover would be, you cleaned up all the trash and excess ingredients to where they belong. </p>
<p>“It's alright, guys. Let's just take turns next time but for now, i'll stay with Sans for a while. We can start with my room when it's done.”</p>
<p>Both excitable skeletons looked at you with stars in their eyelights. They both thanked you and left talking about activities for sleepovers. you took your plate and went upstairs. <br/>
Before you touched the handle of Sans' door, you heard voices inside.</p>
<p>“look, she’s not gonna kick us out or do anything bad.”</p>
<p>It sounded like Sans was talking to someone. </p>
<p>“dude, why not just dispose of her. it’s not like someone’s gonna look for her. we can just take her papers.”</p>
<p>You paused. That was... It struck a chord in you and you battled the tears as you steeled yourself. You pretended to have just arrived and knocked.</p>
<p>“Sans. Are you there? Can you please open the door for me?”</p>
<p>“huh? yeah of course, hold on a sec.”</p>
<p>You heard shuffling inside and the door was opened. He seemed alone but you were so sure that you heard Stretch. </p>
<p>“You want some? I'll be hanging in your room a bit so you can take some if you want.”</p>
<p>“thanks, kid. I'm gonna be at the living room if you need me.” </p>
<p>“Aren’t skeletons supposed to be away from the living room.?”</p>
<p>“hahaha good one.”</p>
<p>You don't know if he noticed your dampened mood, and even if he did, he didn’t acknowledge it. Sans just simply grabbed two pieces and waved at you before he walked out. You gently closed the door and sat on the desk chair putting the plate on the desk.<br/>
You leaned back to face the ceiling, tears threatening to come out once again so you stuffed your face with food to divert your focus on munching than feeling bad.</p>
<p>It was one thing to be in a place where no one likes you, but it was another to be wanted dead in a place where you were supposed to feel safe. You didn’t even want any of this and it wasn’t your fault that they chose to live here.<br/>
You took in deep breaths to calm yourself. There was no reason for him to hate you, so you have to stand your ground. You ate your last piece of toast pondering about it and some other things that needs to be settled, like your room plans and your next game.</p>
<p>Once you've eaten all of your food, you patted yourself to get rid of any loose crumbs that fell on you. You'll worry about those later. Right now, there’s a kitchen that needs cleaning. You took the plate and exited the room.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
You saw Stretch standing near the stairs. You tried to walk past him and ignore him but the moment he noticed you, he walked towards you. You tried to move aside to avoid colliding with him. However, you were stopped by a bony arm. You looked at him with annoyance but it quickly turned to fear.</p>
<p>“stay away from my brother. don’t even think about getting close to him.... and if you hurt him, <br/>
<strong>y o u ’r e   g o n n a   h a v e   a n   a w f u l  </strong>
  <strong> t i </strong>
  <strong>m e,  l i t t l e   h u m a n.”</strong>
</p>
<p>He took a step forward for each time he spoke making you stepped back quickly, eventually pinning you against a wall. <br/>
Stretch towered over you easily, he was almost as tall as Papyrus now that he didn't slouch. His eyelights had disappeared and his hand was flat on the wall beside you as if giving you an additional message that you can't escape him. He watched you shiver under his stare (or lack thereof). <br/>
For a quick moment, he gave a perplexed expression at your chest but returned his grimace for a few seconds before disappearing.</p>
<p>When he was out of sight, your legs gave out and you just sat there dumbfounded and scared. He really did a number on you. 'So much for standing your ground', you grumbled to yourself. You stayed there for a while as you waited for your legs to regain your strength. </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
You were still sitting down at the edge of the hallway when you saw the skeleton you met this morning, the one that was with you on the couch. 'He might have just arrived home’, you thought. <br/>
Without a word he came closer, stopping just in front of you. He held out his hand to help you up but you visibly flinched. It must've been very obvious because he sighed but for some reason, he had a knowing look on his face. </p>
<p>“M-mutt?”</p>
<p>“nice try.. but the name's rus. only m'lord calls me that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.... I'm Y/n.”</p>
<p>“is dish a bad time, or would you like some help gettin' up?”</p>
<p>His silky voice was more prominent now that you had a chance to listen to it properly and right now, Rus looks screamed of 'bad boy' with his previous jacket and jogging pants replaced with a leather jacket and ripped jeans.</p>
<p>It isn’t surprising that he’s a playboy (if that vague memory of overhearing Black talking about the girls he brought home was proof enough). You have nothing against girls liking such men but you personally didn't like the idea of being 'babe no. 39' in anyone's contacts.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>You took his bony hand and stood. The sensation wasn't something you expected, it felt like you were holding a human hand rather than hard bones. He chuckled at your bewildered expression.<br/>
You took your hand away quickly, realizing that you were just staring at his. With your recent confrontation with Stretch, you felt skeptical towards him. You walked away trying not to engage in any further conversation but he didn't seem to mind. He just silently followed you.<br/>
You headed towards the bathroom where the cleaning supplies are then went to the kitchen and started cleaning up the Range*.You did your best to ignore him as you cleaned the wall.<br/>
(a range is an appliance that has a stove and oven.)</p>
<p>After about an hour or two, you were finally finishied. You stood back and appreciated your work. You felt something land on your shoulders and saw it was Rus' head looking forward.</p>
<p>“nice work, darlin'. looks great.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Rus.”</p>
<p>“glad to be of service.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up, you didn't even help me clean.”</p>
<p>“but you never asked, darlin'.”</p>
<p>“Touché.”</p>
<p>You and Rus chuckled. He let his hands hang on the crook of your waist. The gesture made you blush. He probably noticed because he held tighter.</p>
<p>“Can you get off me? You're pretty heavy.”</p>
<p>“you wound me, darlin'. are you calling me fat? then I guess I gotta get me a diet rich with vitamin you.”</p>
<p>“Smooth talking isn’t going to get you anywhere with me, Bone boy</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>“a monster can dream.”</p>
<p>It was so easy to feel at ease with him. Your previous distrust effortlessly melted away. It was as if you both knew each other for longer than just a few hours. <br/>
You both fell in comfortable stillness.</p>
<p>The moment was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. You turned to see Sans, his expression hard to read. Rus lets go and stared back at Sans coldly. </p>
<p>Did something happen between them? You wanted to leave but the air was so thick with tension that it felt like they'll break into a fight if you made a noise.</p>
<p>'...What now?'</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might just set updates for at least once a week but would probably upload earlier because it's better to set a goal since I'm trying to not give up on this chapter really early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suggestions? Criticisms? Temmie hoi?<br/>Feel free to tell me your thoughts on this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jump up! Superstar! Things are going to get better!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your room gets fixed and you bond with Black</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! It's an update!</p><p>My chapter arent proofred yet cuz im saving my load to just upload chapters :'(<br/>So sorry for any errors you might see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rambunctious voice, of what you now recognized to be Black, called out to Rus. Said skeleton left the staring contest and quietly walked out but winked at you before stepping  out the kitchen.</p><p>Sans face fell into a more neutral expression. He probably didn't want to talk about it, which was fine with you. Truth is, you were still a bit shaken up. Stretch's threat still made you anxious around the skeletons and the silent battle between Rus and Sans didn't help your nerves.</p><p>“what'ya up to now, kid?”</p><p>“Well now, I'm thinking of calling a carpenter for my room and get my stuff from the trunk of my car.”</p><p>You smiled, might as well try to distract yourself with more housework. The room you wanted still needed to be worked on, anyway. Not that you can finish it today, of course, but it’s best to lessen the things you're worried about. You also didn’t want to inconvenience Sans any further and you needed your privacy. </p><p>“don't worry, we got ya covered.”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“yeah, paps and blue said something about sleepovers and asked me about your room. So they took down the wall you wanted to remove and i just carried all your remaining luggage upstairs.”</p><p>“How did you guys even manage to do that while I was in the kitchen? I didn't hear anyone working upstairs.”</p><p>“magic~”</p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“hey, thank paps and blue, I didn’t do much. And it’s the least thing we can do.. y'know, for letting us stay here.”</p><p>“It's not that big of a deal, Sans.”</p><p>“you have no idea.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“i said I love what you did to the kitchen. sorry you had to deal with the mess.”</p><p>“It's fine. I guess it's part of being a landlord now anyway.”</p><p>“i'm surprised you were able to get those stains off. what did you use?”</p><p>“I just used my family's secret cleaning recipe. Makes anything look brand new.”</p><p>“really?”</p><p>“No, I used bleach and detergent.”</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence before you both laughed loudly. Sans wiped a tear off from his eyesocket, his other hand clutching where his stomach would be.</p><p>“i guess I did set myself up for that one. wanna check out your room?”</p><p>“Of course! Let me just take these stuff back first. I’ll be with you there in a minute.”</p><p> You threw your disposable gloves in the trash bin and grabbed the cleaning supplies before leaving with Sans, taking a detour to the bathroom while he went straight to the bedroom.<br/>
Sans was waiting outside the door when you arrived. He let you open the room. You opened it and you stood there, stunned.</p><p>“i'll leave you to it, kid.”</p><p>You simply nodded and he smiled at your awestruck face, giving you a salute before he left. You walked around the room and admired the work Blue and Papyrus did<br/>
 <br/>
Although it looked empty save for a cabinet and your bags, it was very spacious and clean. Anyone would’ve mistaken it for being made this way if they didn’t know this was formerly two rooms. There were no signs of the wall or even scrap marks that indicated its extraction. It was neatly plastered and unnoticeable with the f/c paint they chose but it was pretty wet so you held yourself back from touching it. Doing this in over an hour was an impossible task, magic is truly amazing.<br/>
You then recognized your mother's heavy red drapes installed on your windows.</p><p>You let your hands slide over its velvet texture, sighing deeply as nostalgia washed over you. You loved to hide behind the drapes as a kid. It was your favourite hiding spot despite always being easily spotted because to your small feet that stuck out so obviously. <br/>
Your dad would wrap you with the drapes whenever it was just fresh out the dryer. your mom scolding the both of you when it got dirty, leaving the both of you doing the rest of the laundry. You both enjoyed it though. Your mother would join eventually, playing with the both of you until it was lunch and the laundry had been hung.<br/>
A tear ran down your eye. Such memories always gave you heartache because it reminded you of their absence. But now, you felt content and happy.</p><p>Suddenly, the window on that was far away from you burst open and it made you gasp. You went near it and looked outside, there was no strong winds so it puzzled you further. In the shroud of dusk, you thought you saw a small tree move. <br/>
You shrugged it off as your imagination and a trick of the light. You were in the second floor so it’s impossible for anyone to just climb up unnoticed and open your window and even if it was a prank, you would have seen someone.</p><p><br/>
The day hasn’t even ended yet and you still had so much going on for you. It was much simpler in your old apartment where you just worked, ate, slept, and maybe hang out with your grumpy friend sometimes. You took your phone from your back pocket and ordered some furniture and reserved the new consoles that was in the news online. You went to Sans' room to take your keys and wear your black boots. You went down and straight to your car outside. Luckily, you didn’t come across anyone in the house. <br/>
You started up the engine to warm it up and spotted Black coming out of the woods on your left.</p><p>“WHAT.”</p><p>He angrily spoke when he saw you staring.</p><p>“Would you like to join me for a ride, Black?”</p><p>Black got near the car, staying somewhat out of arms reach then crossed his arms. He was obviously wary of you but you didn't care much about it.</p><p>“AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO JOIN YOU, HUMAN. FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU’RE JUST PLANNING TO DUST ME UNBEKNOWNST THE OTHERS.”</p><p>“Woah, Black. I just thought we got off the wrong foot here and I want to reintroduce myself... maybe get to know you better?.”</p><p>“THEN WHY MUST WE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE WHEN WE CAN HAVE OUR INTRODUCTIONS HERE?”</p><p>“It's still early evening so I wanted to take a ride to relax. I was hoping you’d like to join me. I can treat you dinner too, if you want. There’s a Mexican restaurant at town that makes great tacos.”</p><p>“PREPOSTEROUS! HUMAN, I SHALL JOIN YOU... ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR RIDICULOUS CLAIM OF SOMEONE'S TACO BEING BETTER THAN ME, THE BEST TACO CHEF. I SHALL GET MY COAT AND WILL BE BACK SHORTLY.”</p><p>Black haughtily walked inside but as soon as the door closed, you heard shuffling and hurried footsteps. He called out to Rus, announcing his departure before heading outside. You both went inside your car and you switched the gear to first and drove out of the property.</p><p>“I MUST ADMIT, YOU HAVE GOOD TASTE IN CARS.”</p><p>“Not really, it was a gift from my late parents. It's not really my style but it was one of the last things they gave to me so I always try to keep it in good shape.”</p><p>“...i’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>His whispered lowly. It was a bit uncharacteristic of him but you were grateful for the sentiment. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS MORNING, HUMAN.”</p><p>“Aww. you can just call me Y/n, you know. And I forgive you”</p><p>“WHATEVER.... Y/N.”</p><p>You saw him smiling in the corner of your eye and grinned. at least you've got one less skeleton that hates you now. <br/>
You opened your radio and played some lo-fi music. It was very calming and it had a fitting view of the river on the passenger seat. Black also seemed to enjoy it as well. He was bobbing along the beat while he stared outside the window, resting his head on his hand.</p><p>You finally arrived at a place called Miguel's. It was a small restaurant that was a bit worn down with age but it was still well maintained. You would walk by this place when you wanted to get a snack during your college days and work part-time whenever you needed the cash. <br/>
It was also a cheap meal option but the food is definitely one to die for so the lines here tend to become long but since it was around 7, there wasn’t much people ordering.<br/>
As you put your car into neutral while you wait at the drive through line, you saw Black looking at the establishment with a knitted brow.</p><p>“HOW COULD SUCH A RUN DOWN PLACE EVEN SERVE GREAT TACOS? SURELY YOU JEST, Y/N.”</p><p>“Just try it, Black. I'll let you judge it later as much as you want. But first, let me order and we'll eat it at my favourite spot.”</p><p>You ordered two tacos and two burritos with 4 bottles of light beer and paid it with your debit card. Once the transaction was over, you took back your card with the receipt and tucked it away in your wallet before taking the bag of food along with the box of beers and placed them carefully at the backseat. <br/>
The trip on the way was quiet between the both of you, the only thing being heard is the radio that continued playing the song where it left off. </p><p><br/>
As you reach the destination, you parked the car near a shed beside the lake. You took the bags and motioned towards the dock while Black held the cold beverages, walking alongside you. As you both sat down, you took out both the tacos first and handed it to him.</p><p>“Here. The sauces and salsa is still in the bag if you want it.”</p><p>“THIS BETTER NOT BE POISONED, HUMAN.”</p><p>“Back to this now, I see. You know you saw me place the bags in the back, skeleton.”</p><p>“i-I WAS JUST TESTING YOU, OF COURSE.”</p><p>He took the wrapped taco from you and ate it. You watched his face light up in delight but he immediately scowled the moment he saw you staring at him.</p><p>“......It's acceptable.”</p><p>You chuckled at Black, whose purple blush grew brighter.</p><p>“Glad you liked it, Black. I actually know their recipe since I worked there years ago.”</p><p>“THEN I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME THE RECIPE, Y/N!”</p><p>“Don't worry. i'll let you in on the 'culinary secrets' I hold.... after I cook with Papyrus and Blue.”</p><p>“f-FINE.”</p><p>You opened two bottles and gave the other to Black. You chugged it until it was half a bottle and exhaled contentedly.</p><p>“Hey, Black?”</p><p>“HN?”</p><p>“Which clan are you from?”</p><p>“SWAPFELL. WHY?”</p><p>“Aren’t you guys... similar to the Fell clan? You know... the ‘kill or be killed’ life?”</p><p>Black paused and looked at you, searching. He placed his bottle beside him and clasped his hands.</p><p>“...YES. LIFE UNDERGROUND WAS... TERRIBLE.IF YOU ARE WEAK, YOU ARE EITHER DUSTED OR TURNED INTO SOMEONE’S UNDERLING. AND BEING STRONG MEANT BEING HATED AND THEY WILL ALWAYS SEEK OUT YOUR WEAKNESS. IF YOU HAD A FAMILY OR A PARTNER, THEY WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU.... IT IS WHY I TREAT MY BROTHER HORRIBLY, TO GIVE THE ILLUSION THAT HE'S JUST SOME KIND OF PET. IF THEY KNew I cared..., they'll dust him. I don't... I---”</p><p>His grip got tighter. You frowned and put your hand on his and the gesture made him snap out of his thoughts.</p><p>“It's ok, Black. There's no need to tell me if it's difficult for you. Just know that you are in the surface now and the monsters are in relative peace. And it's okay to show concern for Rus now! Love is also a form of strength, after all.”</p><p>Right at that moment, fireflies flew between the both of you. You both looked at the lake and saw tiny lights glittering over the water. It made it look like you were both in a fairytale.</p><p>“We used to have a picnics here with my parents. One day, I fell inside the lake and my father dove in and saved me. I got sick a day after it but my parents used their leave at work to stay with me and we would play and have a movie marathon. It was one of the happiest days of my life.”</p><p>“THEY SOUND LIKE GOOD PEOPLE.”</p><p>“The best... I hope you find your happiness too, Black. You deserve it as much as anyone else.” </p><p><br/>
You and Black stayed there for a while, finishing your food and watch the lights dance over them and on the lake. The scene was breathtaking and it made you smile. </p><p>“It's really beautiful.”</p><p>There were a few of the fireflies landing on your hair and it made you giggle. You didn't see Black staring at you.</p><p>“..INDEED."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! You got a heart to heart moment with Black!<br/>Who would've thought he'd be the first to fall for you?</p><p> </p><p>Red is for Roses! Or was it Blood? Find out on the next chapter.... which would probably be posted late.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. C-c-c-combo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More details about what you do and meeting Red but he actually knows you already.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had been busy with interviews for work lately so sorry if I hadn't updated for a while and this chapter is half-baked.</p><p>The amount of papers I had to deal with was tiring and draining.<br/>I just want some cuddly skeletons to make it all okay.<br/>(ಥ﹏ಥ)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to a stormy Saturday morning. <br/>You got up and opened your phone to check for any updates  the indie game ’Five nights at Gerry's', which you posted 2 weeks ago. It definitely became a hit with streamers and it brought a smile on your face. it's going to be a while before you post again so having news on the game being well received and running without any problems were a big weight off your shoulder.</p><p>Although you worked with the most famous game companies and were a renowned game creator in the dev community, you made all your games alone. It's actually more of a hobby for you but it would sometimes lead to crunch*(dev term for overwork) and locking yourself in the room for weeks in whenever you ha a flash of inspiration that needed a lot of coding and debugging.</p><p>The sound of your hungry stomach was enough to switch your attention to your bodily needs instead so you ordered breakfast and 6 cups of hot chocolate for you and your housemates, the pantry still remained empty after all. You're going to have to go tomorrow for that.<br/>You put down your phone then took your pastel pink jacket that had bunny ears on its hoodie out of your bag and changed your jogging pants to a fresh pair of maroon sweats before heading down.</p><hr/><p>You saw Rus and another skeleton you haven't met yet, playing Mario Cart in the living room. You sat down at the honey brown couch behind them and watched them play since you had nothing else to do while you wait for the food.<br/>When he saw you, he immediately snuggled closer to your leg and rested his head on your lap as he continued to play. The other skeleton beside him looked behind to see what Rus was doing and saw you. He quickly turned off the game and stood up straight in front of you. </p><p>“hey, i was winning.”</p><p>"you!"</p><p>He yelled out as he pointed at you, his deep and husky voice shook you and you sat up straighter. You raised your brow in confusion to his sudden reaction. <br/>Looking him over, he looked similar to Sans but with a style similar to Rus; He wore a thick black jacket that had white fur trimmings on the hood that made him look wider, a plain white shirt underneath it, black basketball shorts, and a pair of black and red sneakers. Like Rus, his teeth was sharp and he had a single gold fang.<br/>You don’t recall meeting this monster at all nor do you remember doing anything that would warrant such a reaction.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"It's you! holy fuck, it's really you!"</p><p>You looked at Rus for answers but he simply shrugged.</p><p>"Do I know you?"</p><p>"oh shit, right. i'm red. i don't know if ya remember but i met you at the meet and greet con last january!"</p><p>"Wait, what?! How did you even know it was me? I wore a mask on the event?"</p><p>Red just scratched the back of his head while Rus finally put two and two together and grabbed you, caging you in his bony embrace.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Sorry darlin', just wanted to hold ya for a minute."</p><p>Red growled at him and Rus just remained silent as he stared back. <br/>'Is this dejavu. What the hell is going on?'</p><p>"let her go, dude. can't you see i'm tryin’ to introduce myself to a legend?"</p><p>"what do you mean?"</p><p>"wha-- how can you not know white fox? she's one of the most respectable game developer in the industry who made 20 games in just a year. hell, you even played the her game befo,e. i lent it to you."</p><p>"you mean black souls?"</p><p>Rus stared at you in disbelief as you hid your face behind your hands in embarrassment. <br/>Your blush grew when he called you by your dev name and spoke of your title as if your some kind of superstar. You were never one for spotlights so you always presented yourself in public events wearing a kitsune mask that you stumbled upon on e-bay. How did Red find out who you were?</p><p>"P-please just call me Y/n. I don't know if Sans mentioned it already, but I'm the owner of this place. Can you guys please not mention this to anybody else. I'll let you use all my consoles if you want---"</p><p>*ring*</p><p>The sound of the doorbell made you sigh in relief and you freed yourself from Rus' hold to go to the door. You at least managed to regain your cool before you opened the door.</p><p>"A delivery for ms. L/n?"</p><p>You checked the receipt first, making sure all your items are correct before leading the delivery man to the dining room so he can place the food on the table. <br/>As he did, your housemates came over and who came in with you and what they brought. The man stared in fear and interest as the two skeleton monsters interacted with the bags. You frowned at the delivery man's blatant and rude manners so you quickly gave the man a small tip and made him leave, closing the door behind him so he doesn't gawk on your housemates any further. </p><hr/><p>When you got back to the dining room, the items had already been On the table was 6 plates of English breakfast which included bacon, sausages, eggs, black pudding, baked beans, tomatoes and mushrooms, toast, and 6 cups of hot chocolate</p><p>"y/n, you bought all this?"</p><p>You shrugged at Rus.</p><p>"I was hungry. And I thought everyone would want breakfast. Speaking of, where's the rest of the guys?"</p><p>"The creampuffs and m'lord went to the woods to check on their puzzles. Stretch and Sans went to the lab, said it was an emergency."</p><p>"Ah.. well, go ahead and help yourselves. I'll separate some for the rest."</p><hr/><p>Breakfast with the two edgy-looking skeleton was pretty noisy. Despite the awkward start with your big fan, the three of you got more comfortable with each other. Red would tell you about his ideas and progress on your games. Rus would butt in a couple of times to make puns and jokes. It eventually resulted into you turning into a gigling pile of mess while the two had a small pun war that turned into a competition as to who would make you laugh the most.</p><p>During the meal, the door slammed opened and came in Blue, Papyrus, and Black drenched from the rain and covered in mud making Rus and Red howl in laughter at their expense.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"GOOD MORNING, Y/N! SORRY FOR THE FLOOR. WE... KINDA GOT CARRIED AWAY IN CALIBRATING OUR TRAPS WHICH TURNED INTO AN IMPROMPTU MUD FIGHT BETWEEN BLUE AND BLACK."</p><p>"Then why are you covered in mud too?"</p><p>"I WAS CHEERING THEM ON BUT THE GROUND CRUMBLED AND I FELL INTO THE MUD PIT WITH THEM... SO I JOINED THE FIGHT TOO!"</p><p>"D-do you need help? <br/>*whisper* come on, stop laughing, you boneheads."</p><p>You scolded the two skeletons beside you now on the floor laughing with tears on their eyes. Black, on the other hand, wasn't pleased with the situation.</p><p>"MUTT! BRING US TO THE BATHROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT."</p><p>"Yes m'lord."</p><p>Rus managed to recover his composure before walking over to the muddy skeleton monsters and disappeared out of sight.<br/>This is the second time you have seen one of the skeletons teleport, you wondered how it worked.</p><hr/><p>Red and you finally finished eating breakfast so you got up to clean up after your hearty meal. Red helped you carry the plates and threw the empty plastic cups. <br/>You then noticed the kitchen window was wide open and that one of the remaining drinks were missing. You quickly closed the window and saw through the glass a figure moving in the forest. it must've been a stray wild animal again, it was fairly common for them to get lost here after all. </p><p>"So Red, you didn't answer my question."</p><p>When you turned to look at him, you saw him sweating. You crossed your arms and waited for an answer. It didn't take long for him to give it to you though.</p><p>"It's cuz I can tell by your soul. I.. well, us skeletons have the innate ability to sense someone's souls better than most monsters. we don't just tell people that because people say it's similar to invading someone's privacy."</p><p>"I see. thank you for telling me, Red."</p><p>"y-you're not mad?"</p><p>You started to wash the silverware and plates in the sink as you pondered on the information he shared.</p><p>"Can you read what people think when you sense a soul?"</p><p>"not really. it's more like we can get a read of someone's intention or identify soul frequency better."</p><p>"hmm.. so when you saw me, you immediately recognized my soul frequency?"</p><p>"yeah.."</p><p>When you finished washing dishes and placing them on the dish rack, you dried your hands with a towel and motioned towards Red to follow you to the front porch. You grabbed 2 of the hot chocolate on the table and gave the one to Red as you both went outside and sat on the porch bench, watching the rain drip over the leaves. </p><p>"Since I already have a general idea on what souls are, can you tell me about soul frequency?"</p><p>"alright. as ya know, souls are basically you as a whole so when you call it out, it shows everything you think or feel which is why it is very private, monsters and humans alike. frequencies are similar to what you human call a heartbeat but what you hear is either a few notes or a full song. a person's aura is easily identified by a few notes, like a music box that tells you their mood. Full songs aren't something you can hear without calling out the soul, though. so when I said that I recognized your frequency, I just recognized your aura."</p><p>"That's really amazing, Red! it definitely gives a whole new meaning to making someone's soul sing."</p><p>"heh. the more ya know, little fox."</p><hr/><p>The door opened and Rus came out with an amused expression on his face that made you and Red curious. He just beckoned the both of you to come inside which you both did. The moment you three came in, you saw a sea of blankets and pillows spread throughout the livingroom, covering all the chairs and tables except for the Tv and the cabinet that contained their SNES.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?”</p><p>“AH! Y/N! BEHOLD! WE HAVE CREATED OUR PILLOW FORT TO KEEP US WARM AND PROTECTED FROM THE LIGHTNING! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?”</p><p>“PRETTY Y/N! COME INSIDE MY PLILLOW FORT!”</p><p>“HMPH, MY QUEEN WILL SURELY JOIN ME INSTEAD OF THAT LOUSY PILE YOU CALL A FORT!”</p><p>“NOW, NOW. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE BEST FORTS ARE MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”</p><p>They all continued as you hurriedly went to the room where your tech stuff were and took the bag, pacing quickly to go back downstairs towards your clueless housemates who all watched you set up something near the television. Red had realized what you were up to because he started helping you connect the wires and set up the area, removing some blankets and pillows that got in the way.<br/>You also went ahead and ordered snacks for all of you as Red connected the motion sensor to the black headset.</p><p>“WHAT IS THAT, Y/N? IT LOOKS LIKE A PUZZLE.”</p><p>“it's called a VR set, Pap. it's a type of console. you'll know how it works in a bit.”</p><p>You installed the base station (the router where you can connect the controllers and monitor/cellphone/TV to) to the television and wore the VR goggles, following the instructions presented and finally recalibrating it until the television showed exactly what you see on the VR screen <br/>You took off the goggles and smiled at the curious and amazed faces of your housemates.</p><p>“Okay, I need 2 volunteers.”</p><p>Papyrus and Red immediately raised their hands and got inside the square that was bordered by lighted poles in each corner. You helped them mount the headset to their heads and gave them each a pair of controllers.<br/>You then plugged in a white flash drive into the television and clicked the file named 'BS' that appeared on screen with the remote, shocking the two monsters as the VR screen suddenly lit up and a blue hallway appeared with the title on top written it neon blue and red.</p><p>“WOWIE! THIS IS VERY DISORIENTING, Y/N. BUT IT'S NOTHING SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I CAN'T HANDLE.”</p><p>“i've never seen this game before"</p><p>“That’s because I haven't released it yet, Red.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BEAT SAVERS</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>»<em>Single Player</em></strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Multiplayer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Song Selection</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Settings *Tutorial *Download Songs</strong>
</p><p>“Okay, Pap. Right now you are seeing the Menu. Try pointing your controller at the tutorial.”</p><p>Papyrus did as you told him and the menu changed and a series of images appeared on the screen, showing rules and mechanics of the game. Although it already had an AI explain it, you talked them through on the confusing parts and demonstrated a few steps. <br/>The rest of your housemates that were watching listened intently as well during the whole process.<br/>It didn't take long for them to master it and finally picked one of the pre-existing songs you put in the game.</p><p>“THIS LOOKS EASY ENOUGH. IS THIS ALRIGHT WITH YOU RED?.”</p><p>“just pick whatever you want, pap. I don't really care.”</p><p>Papryrus then chose normal difficulty, hitting start and the song started with a maniacal laugh that made Red perk up. You eventually sang along as you went to sit down between Blue and Black who was still watching from inside their blanket forts.</p><p>
  <strong>Feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>City's breaking down on a camel's back</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>They just have to go, 'cause they don't know wack</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>So while you fill the streets, it's appealing to see</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A melancholy town where we never smile</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And all I wanna hear is the message beep</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>My dreams, they got a kissing</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>'Cause I don't get sleep, no</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Windmill, windmill for the land</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Turn forever hand in hand</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Take it all in on your stride</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It is ticking, falling down</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Love forever, love is freely</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Turned forever, you and me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Windmill, windmill for the land</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Is everybody in?</strong>
</p><p>You watched as Papyrus steadily hit all the incoming boxes perfectly, increasing his multiplier to its max while Red kept missing a few notes, frustrating him.</p><p>
  <strong>Laughin'gas these hazmats, fast cats</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Linin' 'em up like ass cracks</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Play these ponies at the track</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It's my chocolate attack</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Shit, I'm steppin' in the heart of this here (Yeah)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Care Bear rappin' in harder this year (Yeah)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Watch me as I gravitate, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yo, we gon' ghost town this Motown</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>With yo' sound, you in the blink</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Gon' bite the dust, can't fight with us</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>With yo' sound, you kill the Inc.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>So don't stop, get it, get it (Get it)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Until you're cheddar headed</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And watch the way I navigate</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Windmill, windmill for the land</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Turn forever hand in hand</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Take it all in on your stride</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It is ticking, falling down</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Love forever, love is freely</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Turned forever, you and me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Windmill, windmill for the land</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Is everybody in?</strong>
</p><p>At this point, you guessed Red had already given up on hitting everything, letting the notes that were on top of him miss. Meanwhile, Papyrus was enjoying the song and tried to do a couple of flare moves, swaying and singing along as he hit the notes perfectly which made you giggle and Blue clapped at his performance, cheering him on.</p><p>
  <strong>Don't stop, get it, get it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Peep how your captain's in it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Steady, watch me navigate</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't stop, get it, get it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Peep how your captain's in it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Steady, watch me navigate</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da-ca, feel good.</strong>
</p><p>The song ended and the text “NEW HIGH SCORE” appeared on Papyrus' side on the Tv.</p><p>“WOWIE! DOES THIS MEAN I AM A WINNER?”</p><p>“Yeah, Papyrus! Congrats!”</p><p>He posed victoriously at your praise and placed the gear on the ground beside the television, returning back to a his tent-like fort. On the other hand, Red took off his headset, grumbling. </p><p>“Aww, Red. Thanks for being the first ones to try out my new game. You did great!”</p><p>You patted his head as you took the gear from him. Red tried to keep himself from smiling as he blushed at your compliment and went towards the now uncovered couch where Rus sat.</p><p>“MY TURN! MY TURN!”</p><p>“I TOO WOULD LIKE TO PLAY THIS GAME, MY QUEEN!”</p><p>“alright. Come here so I can adjust the gear on you.”</p><p>After making sure the gear wasn't too loose or too tight on them, the two short skeletons were quick to adjust to the VR and went to the select the song as soon as they were given the controllers.<br/>When you saw the song they picked , you reflexively held Black's hand before they confirmed their choice.</p><p>“Wait, are you guys sure? I only put this song as a gag. It only has Expert+  as it's difficulty and one of the hardest songs in the game.”</p><p>“Don't worry, my queen. No challenge can't be overcome by the maleficent Black. Besides, we have a score to settle.”</p><p>Black and Blue smirked, staring each other's avatar in the game. You sighed and let go of Black's hand and went back to your seat, there’s no helping it if they won’t listen. You’ll just have to let them learn how difficult it actually was themselves.</p><p>Confirming the selection, the two challengers took their stance as the song started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>disclaimer: I do not own, create, or help make any of the games or songs used in this story. Everything used and will be used here are for fictional purposes only.</p><p> </p><p>Song used: Feel Good Inc. By Gorillaz</p><p>Truth be told, I already had a couple of chapters made but the original chapter 4's events escalated too quickly so this and the next chapter are going to serve as my fillers.</p><p>(The riddle last chapter was supposed to be blood related but this turned into a Red chapter instead.)</p><p>So sorry for the weird transition... this was rushed XD ill edit it next time</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credits to spritelyboot792 for proofreading and helping me on the fic.</p><p>Feel free to message me on discord if you want to make personal comments and suggestions. (pluggin my other SnS feels weird)</p><p>Honey cherries #0920</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>